La Sonrisa de la mona lisa
by Drea Cullen
Summary: una sonrisa tan enigmatica, tan indescifrable, tan misteriosa, casi tanto como el amor ... el amor que sentian estos dos jovenes DG RR!


LA SONRISA DE LA MONA LISA

Museo de Louvre, Paris

Estaba ahí de pie, fascinada, observando esa obra de arte tan interesante, tan mística , tan familiar y tan misteriosa a la vez y me preguntaba a mi misma si seria capaz alguien algún día de descifrar todos los misterios que conllevaba aquella sonrisa… pensé entonces que hay en el mundo solo una cosa tan misteriosa como la sonrisa de la mona lisa … y eso era el amor, en especial ese amor que sentía yo hacia esa persona, ese hombre de mirada fría y sonrisa malvada que me derretía y congelaba al mismo tiempo, esos ojos grises que eran capaces de subirme al cielo y refundirme en el infierno con solo mirarme… y pensaba .. Pensaba y extrañaba, extrañaba a mi familia, a mis amigos, a Londres… a Inglaterra, pero sobre todo lo extrañaba a el, por mas que en ese momento no lo creyera lo extrañaba a el, a ese al que no creí ni recordar… a Draco Malfoy, y es que desde ese ultimo encuentro... Ese día que él salio de hogwarts...

Flash back

_Biblioteca de Hogwarts, 2 años antes_

_Estaba sentada tranquila… sola en una mesa de la biblioteca, observando en un libro una pintura muggle, de un tal Leonardo DaVinci, estaba fascinada por esa extraña mezcla de mujer y hombre, y esa sonrisa, que al parecer no lo era, tan misteriosa … absorta en mis pensamientos, tratando de evadirme a mi misma, tratando de dejar _

_atrás la tristeza que significaba el que al día siguiente, mis mejores amigos dejarían Hogwarts, y yo el próximo año estaría ahí, sin esas personas que me habían acompañado durante seis largos años… concentrada como estaba en eso, di un respingo al sentir una respiración en mi cuello, al parecer la persona se dio cuenta puesto que me dijo_

_Tranquila, solo observaba la pintura – dijo una voz tan extraña, pero a la vez tan familiar_

_Gire la cabeza para encontrarme cara a cara con la ultima persona que pensé ver en esos lados, el Dragón de Slytherin, ese rubio que desde hacia algún tiempo me atraía misteriosamente, claro que eso nadie lo sabia, no era bueno, no tenia logia, era antinatural, una Weasley y un Malfoy .. JA... _

_Te gusta el arte muggle? – le pregunte – pense que odiabas todo lo referente con ellos_

_Pensaste, asi lo has dicho, todos piensan algo sobre mi, todos creen que me conocen, pero en realidad no lo hacen, piensan que soy una copia de mi padre, pero no… no soy Lucius Malfoy, soy simplemente Draco_

_Eso no responde mi pregunta – dije timida_

_La verdad es que si, me gusta el arte muggle, DaVinci , gran artista, siempre me ha gustado, aunque nadie lo sabe, solo tu, y espero que no pretendas abrir la boca porque tendría que matarte_

_No lo haré, pero por qué me cuentas esto a mi .. soy una Weasley lo olvidas?_

_No lo hago, pero eres la primera persona a la que veo admirar algo que yo considero arte_

_Eres extraño, lo sabias Malfoy?_

_Draco_

_Perdón?_

_Llámame Draco, Ginevra_

_Bueno Draco… eres extraño_

_Que es lo extraño? … no serias extraña tu también al admirar el mismo arte que yo_

_Tienes razón_

_Bueno Ginevra, creo que me voy, tengo una reputación que cuidar .. y puesto que es mi ultimo día en Hogwarts, no seria bueno arruinarla_

_Un gusto conocerte, Draco_

_Ya me conocías_

_No, no lo hacías, para mi eras un misterio, como la sonrisa de la mona lisa_

_Para mi, solo hay algo tan misterioso como esa sonrisa_

_Se podria saber que es?_

_Sin decir nada más, me tomo de la cara y deposito un suave beso en mis labios_

_Este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti Ginevra_

_Y sin decir mas, se fue_

_ Fin Flash back_

No lo vi mas desde entonces, pero su recuerdo quedo prendado en mi memoria, y desde entonces, cada vez que veía esa pintura, lo recordaba, recordaba ese extraño momento y me prometí que algún día vería la original y por eso aquí estoy, en Francia, cumpliendo esa promesa hecha a mi misma, intentando descifrar esa sonrisa, esa mirada, esa pintura .. para lograr así descifrar este sentimiento que me acompaña.

**Notas de la autora: **

No me matenn! Si se que tengo muchos fics atrasados pero es que me vino inspiración para este, es una idea loca y extraña que me vino a la cabeza pero bueno .. ojala les guste .. y si les gusta mucho quizas haga una segunda parte .. todo depende de sus rr's

Por cierto este fic va para Lausana Malfoy! Gracias por tu ayuda amiga

Un beso a todas y ya saben a dejar rr …


End file.
